tf2freakconceptfandomcom-20200214-history
Stupid Fat-Fat
'''Stupid Fat-Fat' is a BWN Scout TF2 Freak created by Psychopasta. His theme song is the Sanjay and Craig intro theme. Appearance Stupid Fat-Fat is a BWN Scout who often travels while adopting numerous odd poses when walking, often screaming loudly while doing so. He looks like a Dark-BWN Scout with camo hat and pants, a bag, darkened bandages on his hands, and muscles showing on his arms. Unlike most Scouts, Stupid Fat-Fat does not have the headset on. Behavior and Personality Stupid Fat-Fat is completely random in both actions and words. Weird and unpredictable, his actions and words are typically nonsensical. Wherever he goes, he is accompanied by strange sound effects.. Powers and Weaknesses Stupid Fat-Fat's abilities defy all logic and explanation. There seems to be no limit to what he is capable of doing. He can fly, teleport, fit inside tiny containers, summon objects from thin air (ranging from miscellaneous props, to people, to mountains of explosives), expand any part of his body, eat anything, make things spontaneously combust, turn people into inanimate objects, stick to any surface, lift and throw things many times his own size, defy gravity, turn into things, and much, MUCH more. He's even able to perform such feats in the Underworld, (Including Decapitating his own head and making it fly to surprise Nuclear Scout, and catching his Wrangler beam and throwing him.) where almost all other Freaks are devoid of their abilities while awaiting respawn. However, because there's no way of knowing what goes on in his tiny head, it's extremely difficult (if not impossible) to tell how many of these feats he does on purpose or actually knows how to do on a whim. Also, his durability fluctuates from time to time. He might get caught in a nuclear explosion and walk away like nothing happened, but then get hit in the head with something seemingly harmless like a plush toy, and spontaneously die. It's hardly surprising to anyone when he gets himself killed twenty times a day just by doing idiotic things. Quotes * "Listening, okay. Grass grows, birds fly, sun shines, and brotha, I... EAT... SANDWICHES! I EAT 'EM ALL!" * "I will not, stop, f***ing you!" * "What the hell? Who stopped sucking my dick..." * "We are the cart pal." * "Hey, hey look you shape-shifted into a bib wearing dope!" * "Hey Pancakes! I'm talking to you!" *Talking to a plate of pancakes* * "Hey here's somethin' you should invent next time: a Schematic!" * "Oh hey! You... are... intimidating." * "I think I'll take Spy out for a salad dinner tonight." * "You'll never F*** me! You'll never F*** my ass! It's so fat I got a frickin... Such a tons of fun!" * "Diagnosis... Those heart arteries stop bullets!" * "Are you even trying to head my butt?!" * "I am Sacha!" * "I hate depth perception!" * "Repeat after me, *Earape while screaming*" * "Um, I don't know where to start with you." *Talking to a trashcan* * "I'm the dead guy here!" * "If you were from where I was from, you'd be F***ing beautiful." Trivia ◾ With his virtually limitless abilities, Stupid Fat-Fat might (in theory) be one of the most powerful TF2 Freaks ever known. However, since his abilities and durability fluctuate in accordance to whatever would be funniest in whatever situation he is in purely for comedic purposes, he refrains from being completely overpowered and remains a nonsensical and enjoyable character. Category:BWN Team Category:Chaotic Neutral Beings Category:Scouts Category:Jacks-of-All-Stats Category:Freaks with Theme Songs Category:Freaks needing models or skins Category:Idiots Category:Glass Cannons Category:Berserkers Category:Goofballs Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Non-combatants Category:Mood-Swingers Category:Martial Artists Category:Fragile Speedsters